


Fix You

by CrazyKater



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Episodic Vid: The Fix, Fanvid, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyKater/pseuds/CrazyKater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky & Hutch fanvid centered around The Fix, because who doesn't need an angsty fanvid about "The Fix" set to the song "Fix You". :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> This is vid has been re-uploaded to correct the rando shakiness. Pro tip, don’t let YouTube “correct the shakiness of your fan vids” because then you get stuck with random zooming. Gah, so annoying…


End file.
